ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Beatstar
is an robot that appeared in the Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar. He is the one who created Jean-Killer. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown, created by several races from another universe. History Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Beatstar was created in response to Alien Bat, who destroyed an entire universe. He was created by the survivors to pilot and maintain peace in their world sized life boat as the ran to another universe. However, when his creators went to war with each other he decided that all Organic Beings were a threat to peace in the universe and destroyed them, Beatstar moved across, different universes gathering technology to add to his databanks. During his travels he manufactured Legionoids, King Joes, Inpelaizers, and an Ace Killer to form the ranks of his army. Though his purpose was to protect peace in the sphere, Beatstar had a deep fear towards organics, due to his creators' actions and destroyed any inhabited planet he visited, earning him the name the 'star killer'. Eventually Beatstar took his craft to the universe where the Ultimate Force Zero dwelled and targeted the Planet Esmeralda. Capturing Jean-Bot and a space craft carrying the princess Emerana. Despite the attempts of their friends the two were captured and Beatstar withdrew, rather than risk more damage to his ship. During the journey between universes, Beatstar, for lack of a better termed, hot-wired Jean-Bot circumventing his heart and placing him under his control as well as taking part of his memory core to add the technology to his database, using the blue prints as the bases for his own robot creation. Jumping between continuities for a relative 'period' of six days Beatstar eventually found himself in Zero's home universe. Arriving in the 'M78' continuity, Beatstar immediately targeted the Planet Bram, which was a vacation planet mankind had colonized. The Captain Hyuga and Rei, were leaving the planet in their speeder when they came upon Beatstar's craft entering their universe. Inside they came upon Emerana, and where attacked by a Legionoid on Beatstar's orders. Summoning Gomara, the prehistoric monster, destroyed the soldier machine, but was met upon by an Inpelaizer, King Joe, and Ace Killer. The three trounced upon him forcing him to retreat and where about to kill the three humans were it not for the timely arrival of Ultraman Zero, Glen Fire, and Mirror Knight. A three on three battle started, with Mirror Knight fighting Inpelaizer, Glen Fire versus Ace Killer and Zero against his father's old enemy King Joe. Beatstar watched the battle, sending power dampeners that weakened all but the Ultra, who sliced the King Joe in two, in the form of a mist. Beatstar activated his newest creation Jean-Killer, sending him after Zero, while Jean-Bot was sent to kill his princess. Zero fought Jean-Killer, being outmatched since he was programmed with his moves in his database even with the help of the other two ultimate force members who defeated their opponents, they were still being trounced. On the side, Rei summon Litra, to hold of Jean-Bot, but the ancient bird was defeated and about to be killed when Emerana ran up to him and shouted for him to stop. The robot's sealed heart awakened and Jean-Killer who had been given a heart-based on Jean-Bot's paused for a moment, his eyes turning yellow as he watched his brother willingly shut down to stop himself. Though Jean-Bot would eventually be free from his control by the princess and ZAP Spacy, Jean-Killer continued his fight with Zero leaving the others to catch up as they flew around the inside of the Jupiter size ship. Eventually the three humans managed to free Jean-Bot from Beatstar control, and Jean-Bot took of after the rest to stop Zero from dealing a deafly blow, explaining his actions as Captain Hyuga explained, since Jean-Killer was based on his frame and possessed a heart like him, the new-born robot was his brother. Despite his pleas Jean-Killer attacked his brother and his allies, and fired laser beams at the Princess as she tried to reason with him, her words seemingly falling on deaf ears as Beatstar tightened his grip and the young robot's mind. However Jean-Killer eventually broke free of his creators control and turned to the side of good, sensing this Beatstar sent a group of Legionoids to attack them but they were easily dealt with. Jean-Killer revealed to his new allies to location of Beatstar and while his friends held of the army of King Joes and Inpelaizers that guarded the master computer, Zero would face the machine himself. As Zero enter where Beatstar is, he fight against the robot but Zero was overpower as Beatstar defeated Zero and unleashes his red lightning against Zero. Zero did not give up as he try to struggle himself while getting paralyzed. Jean-Nine appeared and objecting Beatstar's desire to destroy all organics as he teamed up with Zero to defeat the villain. Despite Beatstar having all of Jean-Killer's fighting moves memorized, he was defeated by a punch on his visor by Jean-Nine himself, whose actions entirely controlled by Hyuga followed by Zero's Plasma Spark Slash. His death would ultimately destroyed his army and his sphere. Powers and Weapons *Master Computer: Beatstar's own conscience is guided by an Artificial Intelligence and is able to perform multiple calculations. This as well extends to his major control within the Beatstar Celestial Sphere. *Analysis: Beatstar can analyse an opponent's combat style. *Strength: Beatstar was strong enough to overpower and pin down Ultraman Zero. *Endurance: Beatstar's body was made from an unknown metal which is strong enough to shrug off most physical assaults. *Red Lightning: Beatstar can electrocute his opponent by firing a series of red lightning bolts from his blank face. They can also focus to a single point to be more powerful. *Control Beam: Beatstar can fire a beam from his face that gives commands to Jean-Killer. *Missiles: Beatstar can launch a barrage of missiles from all over his body. *Super Speed: Beatstar can move at near instantaneous speeds to evade oncoming attacks. It would appear he could only do this against attacks he could predict. * : Also called as by Uchusen 2012. Created from remnants of destroyed planets, the gigantic sphere which previously sheltered its inhabitants were used by Beatstar as his own weapon and military base. If Beatstar is defeated, the sphere will also be destroyed. Its main functions and structures are: **Artificial Sun: The Sphere contained an artificial sun that was used to brighten up the whole interior. ** : Beatstar mainly resided in a tower that is located on the artificial half-moon of the sphere, this is where he planned his operations and control the whole sphere. ***Factory: Inside the tower holds a factory facility that created Jean-Killer. ***Reprogramming: The tower where Beatstar resided holds a facility that can reprogram robots to serve him. **Artificial Gravity: As a former shelter to unnamed alien races, the sphere contains its own gravity system. **Oxygen Supply System: As a former shelter to unnamed alien races, the sphere is capable of supplying oxygen to its inhabitants. **Energy Draining Mist: The atmospheric area inside the sphere not only provided oxygen but also contains mists that can lower any organics' energies. **Army Housing: The Sphere can house a large number of army named consisting of King Joes, Inpelaizers, Legionoids, and Ace Killers. **Capture Tentacles: The Sphere can unleash electric tendrils to capture a target. **Turrets: The Sphere possessed a massive number of turrets used as a defense system. **Multi-dimensional Hyperjump: The Sphere can hyperjump through various dimensions for travelling. **Endurance: The Sphere's out hull was strong and thick, enough that it could destroy a planet with physical collision and survive. IMG 1403.jpeg|Strength IMG 1401.jpeg|Red Lightning (Multi) IMG 1410.jpeg|Red Lightning (Focused) Beatstar Control Beam.png|Control Beam IMG 1407.jpeg|Missiles IMG 1409.jpeg|Super Speed IMG 1418.jpeg|Beatstar Celestial Sphere Beatstar_Moon_and_Sun.png|Artifical Moon and Sun IMG 1425.jpeg|Beastar Tower IMG 1428.jpeg|Factory IMG 1422.jpeg|Energy Draining Mist IMG 1429.jpeg|Army Housing IMG 1420.jpeg|Capture Tentacles IMG 1421.jpeg|Endurance Gallery Beatstar.png Beatstar.jpg Beat.jpg|Live Beatstar IMG 1397.jpg|Zero vs Beatstar IMG 1398.jpeg IMG 1399.jpeg Zero-Beatstar.jpg|Zero vs Beatstar IMG 1404.jpeg IMG 1406.jpeg Beatstar2.jpg IMG 1411.jpeg IMG 1413.jpeg BeatThis.PNG|Beatstar's death IMG 1416.jpeg C269a7c31914058c18787386bff81de7.jpg Trivia *Beatstar's costume was a modified Deathfacer costume. **In early planning, Deathfacer was supposed to be a part of Beatstar's army. *His giant sphere and it's well known function for destroying planets is similar to the Death Star from the original Star Wars trilogies. **Furthermore, Beatstar shares his nickname "Star Killer" with the main character of the game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Galen Marek. *During the scene where Ultraman Zero, Jean-nine were confronting Beatstar, this eventually brings another reference that all three characters are voiced by characters from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 as Beatstar's voice actor is Unsho Ishizuka, whom voiced Sergei Smirnov in that series. **Also noted that Beatstar's ideology to carry out peace through iron fist, as well as believing machines are superior to organics alluded to the ELS from Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A wakening of the Trailblazer. id:Beatstar Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero